thewarriorcatsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
The Warrior Cats Role Play Wiki:Character Art/Charart for Approval
Soul ~ Rogue Here we go, one more. Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 03:53, June 28, 2013 (UTC) I like it o.o Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostIn The End 04:02, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. c: Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 05:36, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Beautiful, but maybe try blurring/smudging (whichever you prefer) a bit? -- 09:28, June 28, 2013 (UTC) That's kind of what I was thinking. I'll get it done Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ Are you still working on this? -- 23:57, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Darkstar ~ Leader Let me know if it's too dark or something, up for approval, because I think Darkstar deserves a charart after all that heartache. c: Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 15:58, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Blurr the highlights a bit more. -- 11:29, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Someone's read his profile, yay~ I think it's great! It's just how I pictured him when I created him. Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 05:52, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Still working on this? -- 23:56, August 23, 2013 (UTC) It's been fixed as much as I could- I don't have the original file because my old computer is out of commission as of right now. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 02:11, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Frostfang ~ Kit, Apprentice, & Warrior Frostfang.kit.png Frostfang.app.png Frostfang.warrior.png Well i tried, i think it came out pretty good! FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 03:23, July 11, 2013 (UTC) They look nice~ perhaps try blurring the shading a bit more? ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 03:27, July 11, 201 (UTC) done :D FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 23:35, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Blurr the shading on the kit charart and add shading to the appren tice and warrior charart. Also, at the base of the tail and on one of the legs of the apprentice charart the lineart is blurred/smudged. -- 22:10, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Are you still working on this? -- 23:56, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Cloudy ~ Stray and Kittypet I know I don't have her page up yet, but I'll get it up soon. Anyways, comments? -- 02:05, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Beautiful~ I love the white streaks and the shading is magnifique. =3 Ember Gray Fullbuster ◕‿‿◕ 02:31, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. =3 The streaks took me forever, especially on the stray. I still don't quite like the way her stray image looks... -- 19:53, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Doveclaw ~ Deputy I am going to make her page right now! Comments? ☆ My thoughts are stars I cannot fathom into constellations ☆ Very pretty, but the background should be transparent. Also, the shading looks a bit blotchy. Maybe try fixing that? And another thing, her description says her eyes are gray, not green. x3 Also, I've renamed the file "Doveclaw.deputy.png", because that's the way the deputy chararts are labeled. -- 23:50, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Brightkit ~ Kit I tried X3 not too good, in my opinion. I'll work on her siblings as soon as I can. Potatoes ---- I love the color, but the lineart needs to be unaffected, and the background needs to be transparent with no waste outside the lineart. Sorry if it seems like a lot. =/ Also, this doesn't have anything to do with the charart, but your siggie if affecting the text. Could you please fix it? -- 23:45, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Okay. I think I fixed my sig, and I'll redo the charart as soon as I can get on my computer. Tater! 16:57, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Also, sorry, I'm new to this, but what do you mean by the lineart being unaffected? Tater! 16:57, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Going to be on vacation for a week, won't be able to work on this. Tater! 02:00, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Okay~ As for your question, I mean the lineart can't be blurred, smudged, or affected in anyway. It has be clear. An example would be Lionfang's kit charart. -- 05:37, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Reuploaded. 'I ''think it's been over two weeks... Sorry, had to upload new file cause before I used .jpeg, wh ich doesn't let the transparent background... Anyway, first time using gaussian blur, please tell me how I did! 00:09, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Apart from the waste, it's pretty good. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|truth'　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 05:48, November 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Nightsky Warrior- LeafClan So, I'm doing Nightsky's (LeafClan) charart before I make his page. Not sure if I even like this one, but eh... So '' ''thoughts? I tried using Pixlr for the first time, since I kinda lost my tablet. ._. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 02:10, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Absolutely beautiful. I can't find a thing wrong with it, though maybe make the background transparent? -- 09:03, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Ah, how is this? Re-uploaded.ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 22:17, November 20, 2013 (UTC) I meant to delete the background. :3 If you're using Pixlr, then just click on the wand tool and select outside the lineart (if it's not working, double click on the lock on the layer). Then click delete. If the lineart isn't blurred or smudged, the background should disappear. I hope that helped. I know there's other ways of doing that, but it's the simplest way I know of. -- 08:17, November 21, 2013 (UTC)